


A Brief Trip

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Death Note
Genre: Biting, Frottage, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has a craving, and Light is dragged along</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Trip

Being handcuffed to L could be unbelievably bothersome, but this was just ridiculous. Light had never flown on a plane before, and just walking down the aisle to their seats made his stomach give an uncomfortable flip. L, of course, seemed to pick up on his uneasiness. 

"First time flying?"

"Yeah."

"It's a short trip, so don't worry."

Light wanted to smack him in the back of his head for being so casual about all of this. He let out an inaudible sigh and tried to make his heart calm down. L took the furthest seat from the front, though it wasn't very far considering how small the personal jet was. Light sat down next to him and tried to focus on the pattern on the seat in front of him. 

Light couldn't believe he was stuck in such a situation. They were taking a thirty minute flight because L was craving hot chocolate, but he had made it clear earlier when Light had told him to have Watari make some that he didn't want just  _any_  hot chocolate. It had to come from a little coffee shop named  _Nikko’s_. According to L, it was the best he had ever had, and for whatever reason, he needed a cup. 

But Light couldn't help but think that this was a test of some sort. Had L possibly figured out that Light was afraid of flying, and this was some plan to get him to slip up and say something about Kira? It seemed possible.  _More_ than possible. But hell if Light would fall for such a silly trick. He just had to stay calm, stay  _calm_ -

"Light."

The voice broke him from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"You're about to pull my wrist from it's socket."

Light looked down and realized he had his hands in tight fists, and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. L's hand dangled limply from it's metal shackle. It gave a small wave as Light looked down. He quickly uncrossed his arms and wiped his sweating palms on his pants.

L looked out the window. "Look, Light, we've started moving."

Light didn't want to look, but damned if his eyes didn't go straight to the window when L said those words. His mouth watered as he fought the urge to throw up. The scenery from the small circle window was crawling by, but as he watched it started going faster and faster and-

"I need the bathroom." Light managed, his voice tight.

"No can do. At least not until the jet's in the air." 

Light felt his anger flare up to a dangerous degree at that airy, slightly sing-song reply. He clenched his fists again, letting his nails bite into his palms. The pain hardly registered as his mind went into a frenzied state. It felt like everything was moving, and all he wanted was for it to stop. He shut his eyes and began doubling numbers.  _One plus one is two, two plus two is four, four plus four is eight, eight plus eight is sixteen..._  

He was in the mid thousands when L spoke up again. 

"We can get up now, if you still need the bathroom."

 At this point Light had calmed himself, at least to a small degree, and the thought of getting up and walking made him feel light-headed. He was about to say he was ok now, but L spoke up first. 

"Well it doesn't matter either way, because I need to go."

 L uncurled his legs from his chair and stood, forcing Light up with him. Light made a point to stare at the unkempt black hair in front of him as he was lead to the bathroom, though his eyes were traitors, desperately wanting to look out the windows. 

They both slid into the bathroom, and Light felt a wave of relieve to be away from all of those reminders that they were thousands of miles in the sky. the room was small, hardly a place for two people to be standing, but Light managed to face the wall. 

"Go ahead." 

"Oh, I'm fine."

Light turned to him and tried to keep the glare out of his eyes. "Then why are we here?" 

"Because you needed the bathroom." 

Light couldn't stop from giving an exasperated sigh. "I told you, I didn't need it anymore." 

L stared at him with his unblinking gaze that would make most people uncomfortable, but not Light. they both stood there, Light allowing some of his annoyance to bleed through. Finally, L gave a small smile. 

"Really, I just wanted to get you alone." 

Oh, wasn't this cute. L was trying to give an illusion of privacy, as if there weren't cameras or listening devices in here. Trying to get him to let his guard down. 

"And why is that?" Light asked, his tone dry. 

"For this." 

L stepped close and brushed his lips over Light's own. Light felt his whole body tense, and suddenly his heart, which he had managed to tame to a small degree, was galloping. L pulled back and studied him carefully. Light could feel heat rising to his face and he hated his body for reacting in a way he couldn't control, especially to such a chaste kiss. L’s face was completely unreadable. Light mimicked his face, keeping all emotion from his features. Light could see exactly what L was playing at. He was trying to overload him completely, with the stress of flying, with the sudden kiss. 

But two could play at that game. 

Light let a smile touch his lips “If you’re going to kiss me, do it right.” 

He grabbed L’s chin and brought their lips together, letting his body press against him.  L's lips were unresponsive as Light brushed soft kisses over them, but Light could feel L's warm breath, and it was coming out quick and shallow. Light let his tongue run softly along L's bottom lip and he felt L inhale sharply. He grabbed L's waist and subtly created friction as he let his tongue slide between L's lips. 

Light was surprised when L let out a soft moan, welcoming the slow grind of Light's hips with his own slow movements. Light let his tongue run over L's own, and was pleased when L's mouth became responsive, allowing him more access. Light sucked and nipped at L's lips and tongue, enjoying the small throaty noises L would make every time. 

L was definitely hard now, his arousal rubbing against Light's own growing erection. How far were they going to take this? Light wished his head were clear to think everything through. Was he playing right into L's hand, or was this actually as impromptu as it seemed? Light was getting frustrated as much as he was getting hot. 

Without thinking, he bit L's bottom lip with more force than he meant to. L let out a cry and his hips bucked forward. 

Interesting. 

Light pulled away experimentally and couldn't help but smirk when L, his face uncharacteristically flushed, tried following. 

Light had complete control over the situation. 

He pushed L against the wall and lifted his shirt. L's chest was pale and thin. Light watched his chest move with a few erratic breaths before dragging his short nails down from the left nipple to the edge of L's waistline. L moaned at the contact. Red marks appeared almost instantly, and Light felt a wave of pleasure at seeing the blemish that he put on that flawless skin. 

Light kissed L again, letting the shirt fall in favor of unfastening L's pants. He broke the kiss as he pulled L's cock free of his underwear and leaned in close to his ear. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" 

L nodded and brought his hips forward, trying to make contact. Light tangled his fingers in L's hair and gave it a short tug, making L gasp. 

"I asked you a question." 

"Yes, please touch me." 

The words came out as a low whine and it went straight to Light's cock. Light slid his fingers out of L's hair and unfastened his own pants. He saw L's cock twitch as he pulled his own free. Light moved his hips forward so that the head of his cock rubbed against L's. L covered his mouth with his hand and muffled his moan. Light grabbed L's wrist and pinned it to the wall above his head. 

"Don't hide any of those sounds from me. I want to hear everything." 

"Sorr-" 

He was cut off by a loud moan as Light wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and lightly squeezed. Light smirked as L's hips began to move, rubbing into his palm and his own cock. The friction and the slickness that was quickly coating both of their erections as the precome was smeared made Light moan.

 He indulged L for a few moments before he released their cocks and pushed L's hips back until they were flat against the wall. 

"I need you to be a good boy, L." 

Light was surprised by how low and sensual his voice sounded. L gave a small shiver before responding. 

"Yes." 

Light grabbed their cocks again and stroked them slowly and tightly, amazed by how much precome L was leaking. L let out a languid moan and Light could feel the tendons in L's wrist tighten as his hand balled into a fist. Light gripped his wrist more tightly, the chain from the handcuffs jingling slightly. 

Light wanted to keep up the teasingly slow pace, but his hand was moving faster seemingly on it's own accord, sending pleasant spikes of pleasure through him every time his motions elicited a desperate moan from L. 

Both of them were panting now, Light's hand moving with more and more ease as the precome escaped both of them. L's moans were raising in pitch, and Light couldn't help but let a few strangled moans escape himself as well. 

L's head fell forward onto his shoulder. 

"Ki... _ra_." L gasped before letting out a choked moan. 

Light could feel him pulsing in his hand as he came but that hardly registered. The word that had fallen from L's lips made Light's whole body come alive, sending waves of electricity through him. L's neck was exposed and Light bit into the smooth flesh roughly. L let out a pain filled moan and L tipped over the edge, coming long and hard, moaning around the flesh between his teeth. 

He pumped himself for everything he had, releasing both his hands and his teeth from L only when his cock began growing painfully sensitive to his stroking. 

The small room was filled with their panting. L was the first to move, unrolling a generous amount of toilet paper and dabbing at his shirt. 

"You might want to clean up too." L said, his voice back to it's nearly monotone state. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L and Light stood outside of the small shop. Watari came out the door, holding two large hot chocolates. Light knew that he had seen the large bite mark adorning L's small neck, and Light wondered what the older man thought of it.

 L took the drink with a thank you and blew on the top before taking a small sip. Light did the same. 

It was awful.

 Light brought himself to swallow his mouthful and shot L a look, who seemed just as displeased as Light. He held the cup between two fingers and looked at it closely. 

"Well what do you know. It's terrible." 

He placed the cup in the nearby trashcan and wiped his hands on his pants. 

"Let's go home." 


End file.
